Nightmare
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: This oneshot is differnt from my others in a way. It's Robin's worst nightmare. Something horrible has happened to Starfire and Robin regrets it. Just to tell you all that true love can be in your worst fears too. RS


I am so very tired of writing. But in a good way I meant that of course. I've been writing one shots for Starfire and Robin all day…I just haven't gotten a chance to post them yet…obviously because I've been writing non-stop for the past four and a half hours. But then again, it's my favorite way to spend my weekends.

Disclaimer: I tell you the same exact thing every time. This time is no different. Especially the jolly rancher part! Lol.

* * *

Robin walked silently into the room. It was a clean, crisp, all white, clean, healthy, hospital room. But the sun that shined through the big bay window and lit up the incredibly white tile and blinded Robin wasn't what caught his eye. It was her. Starfire. It was his fault. His guilt. If he hadn't been so caught up in Slade to go rescue Starfire, none of this would have happened. He had nobody else to blame. Not even Slade. Only himself.

Robin walked over to the hospital bed. It had a pink, purple, blue, and yellow floral sheet with a fluffy white comforter. Robin's throught got drier then the Sahara Desert. Robin placed his hand on the side table next to the bed. Starfire took his hand off of it and held it gently and weakly.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." Robin said. Starfire was breathing deeply and her eyes were closed. Then the doctor walked in. He grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him into the corner as far away from Starfire as possible in the room.

"She's got a broken leg, wrist, her neck is broken, and her back is very damaged. She took a hard beat up. But she'll live…we think…" The doctor informed. Robin jerked his arm away with an angry look on his face.

"You think? You think? No! You either know she's okay or you don't!" Robin screamed. He then began to strangle the innocent doctor. Then Cyborg and Raven ran in and grabbed Robin. The doctor crawled out of the room panting for life and air.

"Robin! You need to calm down!" Raven yelled.

"I can't do it! I've tried everything. She has to be okay!" Robin screamed. Cyborg held him tighter and Robin tried to squirm away more. Cyborg looked at Raven. She nodded and Cyborg dropped Robin. Robin ran for the door. He couldn't take it. He couldn't see his lover in that position. Raven blocked the door with her dark energy. She and Cyborg walked to the door and opened it. Cyborg walked out. The Robin tried to. Raven held him back.

"No. You need to stay here with Starfire. You have a bigger connection with Starfire then anyone else on this planet. You can't go." Raven said. Then she pointed to her and Cyborg. "We can." Then she closed the door only to leave a dumbfounded Robin. He sighed and pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed. Robin placed her hand gently in his.

"I know you can't say anything right now. But I can. And I know you can here me. So let me do the talking. Things weren't supposed to end up like this. This wasn't the path I wanted you and I to go down. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. But I'm sorry. It's my fault weather I can deal with that fact or not. But you can't die. Don't leave me here." He spoke beginning to cry under the mask.

"Lord please. I've never had to call on you for anything like this before. I don't wanna lose her. I can't lose her. I know you can hear me. And I know you can't talk to me before my face right now. So let me do the talking. She was my best friend. I want her to be okay more then anything. I'd give my life up for her. Don't leave me Starfire." He said. Then he really did begin to cry. He took the mask off and placed it in Starfire's hand.

"You have to be okay. You just have to Star." He cried. He watched motionlessly at her hand. Then it began to move. Her fingertips lightly brushed over the mask. Then her eyes opened.

"R-Robin?" She murmured.

"Starfire. You're okay." He whispered.

"I can't Robin. I just can't." She pleaded softly.

"Can't what?"

"It's time for me to go." She whispered.

"No! You can't! I love you!" He cried heavier then before. Starfire kissed him on the lips. Robin didn't want to hurt her anymore so he just pressed his lips forward.

"I'm sorry. And I love you too. Robin, you're the bestest friend I've ever had." She whispered softly. Then she closed her eyes.

"No!" Robin screamed popping back into reality.

"No." He said again. The Starfire ran into his room.

"I heard you scream. What is the matter friend?" She asked sitting down on his bed. Robin smiled and gave her a hard hug like she gives everybody else.

"You're alive." He said.

"But of course I am. Aren't I?" She panicked. Robin soothed her with a short hum then kissed her on the lips still humming so it gave her a vibration. But just a light vibration.

"I love you so much." Robin said leaning back on the bedpost still hugging Starfire. Starfire curled up in a little ball and slid her legs under his blankets.

"I love you too."

* * *

I know really stupid and short. But please don't flame me. This isn't my happy hour. My sister is really ticked at me because my new kitten Sunflower just went to the bathroom on her carpet.

But let's stop talking about un-needed info like that.

Just review okay? Please?


End file.
